


the boy who touched the sun

by paper_dragons



Series: The Midas Touch [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_dragons/pseuds/paper_dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icarus fell into the sea.<br/>This is a commonly known fact and, certainly, not one open to being disputed. There are myths and there are legends and sometimes they vary from the winged boy version, but it is generally agreed that he fell into the sea, and most believe that he drowned.<br/>What if, however, his father found a way to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the boy in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is the main fic for Icarus so if you want to know about him and how he meets and interacts with the Winchester this is the one to follow (:

The sun was hidden away behind the clouds, who themselves hung low and lazy in the sky as though they couldn’t be bothered to touch the sun.

Despite the warnings and experience he had regarding the sun, the boy wanted nothing more than to return to the sky. Something about its omnipresence enchanted him totally, working its way into his thoughts in a thoroughly irreversible manner.

He rested his elbows rudely on the table, assuming that it would not attract any particularly strange looks in this strange land. Beside this fact, there is the common knowledge that thousands of years taught lessons in manners to little boys who dreamed about the sun.

Icarus sighed, thinking of the warmth of the sun on his skin in the winter.

Under the simple assumption that you have never waged such a hopeless and unilateral love affair, I will explain to you the way Icarus felt.

  1.         The sun is a whore.
  2.        The sun is, however, perfectly fair. No one person could take more of it that his or her share.
  3.        The sun is vast and kind.
  4.       The sun is harsh and beautiful.
  5.        The sun could never notice him as an individual.



The sun peered out for a brief moment and Icarus watched it from behind the glass. His eyes could hardly process its glory, but they tried. Phosphenes appeared behind his eyelids with every blink, and the sun slipped back behind a cloud.

He left the money on the table with a little hand-scrawled note instructing the waiter to keep the change.

The sun struggled to illuminate the world from behind the mercilessly heavy veil of the clouds. Icarus strolled casually down the sidewalk, with nothing more than a few tattoos almost totally obscured by his jacket to mark him as different in any way.


	2. at night he dreamt of falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icarus has a bad dream.

Icarus woke up to the sensation of falling for the first time in ages.

Of course it didn’t scare him as badly as it did the first few times, but it was an incredible jolt to wake up to this sensation. Completely normal, he was sure, but always somewhat terrifying.

He remained still underneath the fluffy comforter of the luxurious motel bed and focused his breathing, voluntarily slowing his heartbeat to a normal pace. Millennia had sacrificed themselves to his talent at this.

The decades stretched into centuries and all of it, the entirety of the relentless march of time, laid itself down before him.

Icarus sat still in the bed and continued listening to the beating of his heart. He could see the moon, a pale imitation of its daytime sister. The soft roundness of its light made the room glow slightly, and it reminded him if the way the light had looked from underwater.

Something about the memory triggered that sense of déjà vu that accompanies half-recollections of dreams. With a quick and efficient practice, he swiped his mind clear of all conscious thought, the only recognition that of his breathing. It took only a moment for him to start over, thinking calmly again.

Icarus fell back asleep with conviction, refusing to dream of the ocean.


End file.
